Blind Shinobi Lemon
by LeapingWithFate
Summary: An at the moment one-shot that takes place right after chapter 37 of Blind Shinobi. Rated MA


Naruto: The Blind Shinobi

Lemon One

Rated MA

Warning Yaoi Relations between Naruto and Kiba who are 15 at this moment.

Rated MA

* * *

The day had started far too early for Naruto's liking but had turned out rather well. He enjoyed spending his birthday surrounded by friends and celebrated it for the first time in his life. At the moment though all Naruto could think about was his boyfriend. Reason being that Kiba had taken him to their room, but stayed quiet through the entire trip.

Now that they entered the room the brunette not only locked the door he sat Naruto down on the bed as he kissed him. Kiba pulled back and sank to his knees in front of the blonde. "Let me show you how much I love you, and if you want me to stop just say the word Naru."

Naruto nodded hesitantly and Kiba started stripping the boy's shirt off and leaving kisses down his neck and chest. Kiba got to the blonde's left nipple and nipped slightly getting a small yip from the smaller boy. "Kiba-kun" He whispered out.

The brunette smirked before kissing down lower. He got to the seal and looked it over. Ever since the blonde had finished his sage training the seal had broken completely leaving behind a fragmented spiral tattoo. Kiba kept kissing down until he got to Naruto's pants. Kiba slowly took the blonde's pants down and swallowed a little hard. "Last chance to tell me to stop before this goes too far Naru. If we go any further you will likely be my mate by the end of the night and if that happens then in the eyes of my clan we would be married." He muttered seeing the blonde's slightly tented boxers.

Naruto for his part bit his lip. He knew he loved Kiba, but this was still their first time and he was nervous. At the same time though he knew that he wanted it. He had a couple of years to think on it after all. He wanted to be Kiba's mate and was confident that he would never love anyone else like this. "It is okay Kiba, but you don't have to do what I think you plan on doing if you don't want to."

The brunette for his part merely let a wolfish grin cross his features before slipping the blonde's boxers off. "You don't have to worry about that Naru. I want you... in every possible way." He muttered looking at the now naked blonde, well except for the headband covering his Naru's eyes.

After a few seconds, the brunette continued speaking though. "I want to be the only one who touches you, tastes you, and makes you scream in pleasure. I want to make you my mate Naru. I have already gotten permission from my mom to mark you."

Naruto nodded in understanding as a soft smile settled on his face. "Then mark me, Kiba. Let me be your mate."

The brunette nodded and moved his head down to take the head of Naruto's cock in his mouth and sucked lightly, being mindful of his teeth. The blonde let out a moan at that, biting his lip afterward to keep from making any noise and then quickly ran through a couple handseals causing the room to grow blue. Kiba who had started running his tongue lightly over the blonde's cockhead as the blonde had bit his lip raised an eyebrow at the jutsu.

The blonde let out another moan, louder than the first, as the brunette sucked him a little harder while looking at him expectantly. "Made a set of privacy seals."

Kiba let out a low happy-sounding growl from his throat as he took more of Naruto into his mouth causing the blonde to grip the sheets as he moaned once more. As Kiba sucked in though he raised his head until just the blonde's head was in his mouth once more. Then as he took in more of the blonde he would growl a little to cause vibrations and use his tongue to please the smaller boy. After doing this a few times Kiba pulled away and started coating a couple fingers in saliva.

Naruto seeing this with his barely active chakra cloud could guess what it was for and laid back all the way. He trusted Kiba enough for this. He knew that his boyfriend would never hurt him. As Kiba finished wetting his fingers he made sure to bite the claw-like nails down as low as he could so he didn't accidentally hurt Naruto, besides he could use chakra to grow them back later.

He took the blonde back into his mouth Kiba brought a finger to his soon-to-be-mate's entrance. As the blonde had made sure to expose said entrance to him as he wet his finger's Kiba knew the blonde was willing and brought his first finger up and lightly pressed into the ring of muscles. Naruto shifted a little at the unfamiliar feeling but moaned as Kiba sucked a little harder on the head of his member.

As the dog-nin took as much of Naruto's cock into his mouth as he could and let a possessive growl out he pressed his finger harder against the blonde's hole until his finger slipped inside. He would be the only one doing these things to his blonde. He would be the only one hearing his Naru make this noises. The growl caused the blonde to feel more spine-tingling vibrations around his cock and he barely noticed the first finger slipping its way in. " _Kiba_ " he whispered out already feeling a little out of breath. These sensations so new to him that he wasn't sure what to do at first until he noticed a tent in Kiba's pants.

Kiba pulled back from Naruto's member completely as he tensed as the blonde's foot brushed his clothe erection lightly. "Wait, Naru... Right now this is about pleasing you and getting you ready. Don't worry about me right now."

The blonde nodded and let Kiba work on him once more. He wanted to return the favor, please Kiba like he was being pleased, but Kiba wanted this to be about him and he didn't have it in him to argue right now. He would just make sure to return the favor on Kiba's next birthday.

Kiba after giving the blonde a few seconds to be used to the feeling of the brunette's finger inside of him started moving his finger in and out of the blonde in different angles. Soon enough though he went back to paying attention to the blonde's shaft.

This time though he gripped the base of Naruto's member with his free hand and pumped a few times before working the boy's head over with his tongue once more. As the blonde started moaning again Kiba slipped the next finger inside the boy. With two fingers inside now, he once again gave the blonde a few seconds before he started doing his best to stretch the blonde. He remembered his talks about being safe and about ways to make the blonde comfortable during their first time. He was embarrassed to have his mother and sister talk to him about sex but now he was just grateful for the knowledge as he still had the blonde moaning instead of shifting uncomfortably.

Naruto for his part was doing his best to keep from thrusting in and out of Kiba's mouth. It was a rather hard thing to keep from though as his boyfriend was certainly doing his best to please him. The stimulation was proving to be too much though and the blonde looked down. "Ki-KIBA" He moaned out panting a little. "I feel... like... I am... gonna... cum soon." he got out through his moans.

After several more seconds, Kiba brushed the blonde's prostate and got a loud moan and a mouthful of Naruto's seed. Moving away from the blonde he let swallowed before grinning down at the boy like a predator. "Mine." Kiba took that time to move over the blonde. Kiba latched onto the fox-like ninja's neck and sucked rather hard as he slipped his clothes off and removed some lubricant from his pants pocket.

After coating his slightly longer length in the fluid he lined himself up with Naruto's entrance. "Are you ready Naru?"

The blonde nodded his own member still hard. He wasn't sure if it was his ninja training, Uzumaki heritage, or status as a jinchuuriki that he could thank for his stamina, but the blonde' didn't care. "I told you already Kiba, make me your mate."

Kiba nodded his head and pushed in slowly. He didn't know if it was better to go in all the way quickly and then let Naruto adjust or inch by inch to let the boy get accustomed to him slowly. Still, now that they had started he couldn't really figure it out so he went in slowly. He would stop after moving in a little and wait for Naruto to give him a nod to continue. Once all the way inside Kiba was barely holding onto his mind. His instincts roaring out that he needed to take his mate as fast and as hard as possible.

After what felt like an eternity to the brunette Naruto nodded. Kiba pulled halfway out and thrust back in getting a light wince from the blonde. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I thought I was good but I guess not. Could you wait just another minute."

The brunette nodded his head. "Of course Naru. Take all the time you need to adjust."

The blonde nodded and after a little more time had passed he pulled Kiba in for a kiss and nodded. "I think your good Kiba."

The brunette nodded and slowly pulled halfway out once more before thrusting in again. When Naruto didn't wince this time he repeated the action. He wanted to make sure to go slow to make Naruto comfortable, but the blonde shifted after a few moments. "Fast Kiba. I was you to go faster."

The brunette grinned at that and decided to finally give into his instincts, they wouldn't let him hurt his mate after all. With that Kiba stopped only pulling halfway out and pulled out until only his head was in and thrust back in. He thrust faster until he got to a pace that provided them both with a pleasurable amount of friction before he started thrusting at slightly different angles.

Then Naruto's back arched and Kiba growled in pleasure at the way the blonde's walls tightened around him. He knew he had hit his target and kept thrusting at that angle. "Not... hurting... am I?" He growled out as he thrust in harder and faster.

Naruto shook his head. This pressure building in the pit of his stomach. He knew Kiba was hitting something inside of him, but it was different than when Kiba was stimulating him. The feeling was just as intense to the blonde though and as he released a second time that night his back arched off the bed and he couldn't help but scream in pleasure. "KIBA!"

Kiba feeling Naruto's release thrust in hard one final time and came as well. His release being the trigger, Kiba's fangs sunk into Naruto's shoulder as his body created an enzyme in his saliva that would ensure the mark leave a scar. Anyone who saw this scar would see that Naruto belonged to Kiba now. This was expected by the brunette, however, Naruto golden chakra rising a little as the blonde reciprocated by sinking his own teeth into Kiba's shoulder... Not expected at all.

Kiba could feel the blonde's chakra entering his system and when the blonde pulled away and collapsed in a post-orgasmic haze a golden spiral tattoo appeared on the brunette's shoulder. Kiba for his part took the moment to pull from his lover... his mate... HIS Naru.

As he looked the blonde over his possessive side was going wild over the fact that no one else would ever see the blonde like this. Naruto grinned up at Kiba a little later and saw the possessive gaze and spoke with a smile. "Again?" Kiba was all too happy to agree.


End file.
